Adventure
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: The PJO crew gets to experience many different fandoms in many one shots! Contains Percabeth, Solangelo, Jasper, Caleo, and Frazel.
1. Pokemon

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Pairings: Solangelo, Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Frazel

"Hey Nico, Jason! Nurse Joy finished healing our Pokemon! We're good to go."

15 year old Nico looked up at his 17 year old cousin Percy ran into their room. 16 year old Jason peaked his head out from the bed under him and blinked.

"Already? That was quick. Let's go." Jason said. "I want to get some training in before dinner."

Nico agreed and jumped off the bed. They've been travelling together ever since Percy was 11, Jason was 10 and Nico was 9. They started their journey together in the Kanto region where they grew up together. Nico had gotten the fire starter Charmander, Percy claimed the water starter Squirtle and Jason picked the grass starter, Bulbasaur. From there they traveled across Kanto collecting gym badges and challenging the Pokemon league.

From there they traveled to all the other regions collecting new pokemon and forming a permanent team. Jason taking mostly electric or flying type pokemon, Percy taking all water and ground type and Nico taking ghost and fairy type.

They were currently back in the Kanto area close to their hometown. They were planning to enroll in a world wide competition to see who the best trainers were. It's a competition that happened every ten years and Nico was excited to see where he would place. He knew that his cousins and himself were nowhere near number one because they've only been training for 6 years but he was positive they could make it pretty far.

He knew Jason was excited about the major contests going on as well where the best and most beautiful competed to see which pokemon was the ultimate best. Nico found contests fun to watch as well but he knew Jason had his eye on the current Kalos Queen Piper McLean. He would be excited to meet her again.

The three of them made their way to the front of the Pokemon center.

"Please make sure my friend recovers!" a soft voice begged. "I can't lose him."

"Hazel?" Nico asked when he saw his sister's head. "You're here?" which he probably shouldn't have been too surprised since he's close to home.

Hazel wiped her teary eyes and flung herself into Nico's arms.

"What happened?" Percy asked looking at Nurse Joy, questioningly.

"It seemed like this young lady was ambushed." she said softly.

"A Pokemon attack me and Frank. Frank got hurt trying to protect me and my Pokemon. All his Pokemon fainted. We barely managed to get away because those three over there helped us." Hazel said pointing to two blond teenagers and a green haired teen.

"We should thank them." Nico said. "It's the polite thing to do. Plus it will keep your mind off of Frank for a while."

Hazel sniffed and nodded. "So I take it you're here for the competition?"

"Of course." Percy grinned. "Are you entering the contest."

Hazel nodded. "Yeah."

The four of them walked over to the people Hazel had pointed out earlier.

Hazel bowed to them. "Thank you very much for saving my friend and I. I appreciate it."

The blond boy smiled. "No problem. How is he doing?"

"I don't know yet." Hazel confessed. "But he's strong so I hope he'll be okay."

The boy smiled. "That's great. We were so worried when we heard your scream. You see, Alex's Scizor is new and she doesn't know how to completely control it yet."

Alex nodded, "He feels really bad about it and want to apologize to Frank when he wakes up."

"You're Alex?" Percy asked.

Nico elbowed his cousin.

Alex just nodded. "I get that a lot. Call me by female pronouns unless I tell you differently."

"Noted."

"My name is Hazel, this is my brother Nico and my cousins Percy and Jason." Hazel said sitting down across from them.

"I'm Magnus, this is my girlfriend Alex and my cousin Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled at them. "Nice to meet you. I'm going to get us a room for tonight."

"We need to get our Pokemon so we'll go with you." Jason said.

The four of them walked up to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy took their Pokemon out and began checking Annabeth in.

Nico grabbed his seven Pokeballs. He made sure they were all in there before pocketing his team.

He tossed his last pokeball in the air and a Mimikyu appeared.

"How are you feeling Mimikyu?" Nico asked it as it jumped around happily.

"Are you transferring it?" Percy asked.

"I have to. It doesn't fit in my team." Nico responded as he lifted the Pokemon up.

Mimikyu made a sad sound.

"Sorry buddy." Nico chuckled.

Hazel looked at the Mimikyu in awe. "It's so cute."

"He's preventing me from accessing one of my Pokemon at the moment though." Nico said. "Say goodbye Mimikyu."

Mimikyu said bye and Nico carried it to the computers to transfer it.

"He was given it in Alola when we visited it a third time a month ago. It replaced his starter though and he wanted his starter back for this competition." Percy explained.

"Alola is great. Have you and Frank visited it yet?" Jason asked.

Hazel nodded. "It's really pretty there."

"Nico met his boyfriend there." Jason said loud enough for Nico to hear. Nico turned red at that.

"Nico has a boyfriend?" Hazel asked.

Percy nodded. "His name is Will and he does contests like you. He was on vacation in Alola and him and Nico spent an awful long time together everyday."

"Stop talking!" Nico hit Jason and Percy on the head causing them to laugh at his expense.

"They ended up trading Pokemon. He traded his Froslass for that Mimikyu." Percy continued.

"Froslass liked performing and didn't like battling." Nico defended his actions.

"They even kissed and promised to see each other in this event." Percy added.

Nico was completely red at this point. "Charizard! Use flamethrower!" Nico said releasing his Charizard's pokeball.

The large orange pokemon appeared and blew a weak flamethrower at the two idiots before nuzzling Nico.

"Woah, is that a mega stone?"

Nico looked up at Annabeth before looking at the stone in the necklace around Charizard's neck. "Yeah. Charizard can mega evolve. We learned in the Kalos region."

"Amazing. Can I see?"

Nico put Charizard back into his Pokeball. "Sure, watch me battle in the competition and I'll be sure to mega evolve him a couple times."

Annabeth pouted at that.

Percy tugged on Nico's shirt. "Let's go for a run before it gets dark."

"That's a good idea." Jason agreed.

"We'll see you guys later. Hazel, update us on Frank's condition the second you hear anything." Nico called out. Hazel nodded at him.

The three cousins headed outside and stretched a little before they started jogging.

"So, that blond was pretty cute." Percy said after a while, a light blush on his face.

"He was, but I don't think his girlfriend would appreciate you saying that." Nico commented, enjoying Percy's blush.

"I meant the girl!"

Jason chuckled. "She's so out of your league. She's pretty and she smart."

Percy huffed. "I'm hot and strong."

"Someone's full of themselves." Nico teased.

"You guys are jerks." Percy huffed.

"You love us." Jason grinned.

"You should respect your elders."

"You're barely older than us." Nico rolled his eyes.

Percy pouted.

By the time it got dark they were back in the Pokemon center eating dinner with Hazel, a newly recovered Frank and their new friends.

"How was your jog?" Hazel asked.

"I won." Percy bragged.

"Won what? We weren't racing." Jason pointed out.

Percy elbowed him and motioned towards Annabeth subtly.

Jason nodded, understanding. "Oh yeah. Percy won. He's so cool."

Percy grinned and straightened his back.

"How are you feeling Frank? We rushed back as soon as Hazel told us you were up." Jason asked.

"I should be fine after a good night's rest. Sorry for worrying you." Frank said.

"It's not your fault." Nico assured him. "How's your gym?"

"Pretty good. I've been doing better." Frank shrugged. "Dark type gyms are uncommon but I think a lot of challengers enjoy it."

"Thanks cool. It's still one of the hardest gyms I ever faced." Percy confessed.

"We should get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow." Nico said.

"Oh yeah, Will said he would meet up with you tomorrow. Are you going to introduce us?" Percy asked.

Nico blushed. "Hey Annabeth, guess what Percy said-mmph!" Percy gave Annabeth a nervous chuckle as he dragged his younger cousin away. Jason sighed and followed them.

"Fine! I'll stop teasing you." Percy mumbled.

"But seriously Nico, as your protective older brothers-"

"Cousins," Nico corrected.

"-it is our job to make sure that this Will is good enough for you. He might be charming you and deceiving you and we don't want you to get hurt." Jason continued.

"Let us worry about you. After what happened with Octavian we just want to make sure you don't get your heart broken again."

Nico sighed. "I'm older now. Will's a good guy. He's nothing like Octavian. He wouldn't hurt me."

"We trust you. We still would like to meet him though." Percy said.

Nico took a deep breath. "Fine. But if you say a single embarrassing thing I'm telling Annabeth and Piper about the time the two of you ran away from a budew after if stole all our clothes and turned it pink."

"Is that the worst you can do?" Percy asked.

Nico grinned. "I mean there's always the time with that zubat or the time with that pidgey and let's not forget the time with that 5 year old girl." he enjoyed watching their faces pale.

"Evil baby brother!" Percy whined.

Nico laughed evilly.

xXxXx

I have so many half written crossover PJO stories in my computer that I haven't posted because I can't find a good plot. I decided to post the readable ones together in this story. The PJO cast is going to travel through many AUs cause I want them too.

Lilac :)


	2. Miraculous Ladybug Cheer Danshi

"I don't know how I feel about this." Nico frowned as he played with the black ghost hair clip in his hair. He sighed as his father swatted his hand away from his hair.

"I know you can do it. I was nervous at first too but you need to remember that you are not alone." Hades told him.

Nico sighed. "I really don't want to do this."

Hades eyes softened. "I'm sorry but I'm too busy and your mother is still in the hospital. You just have to do it until your sister gets better. Hazel will help you as well."

Nico nodded. It was for his sister after all. He couldn't let his sister's partners die because he was too scared to even try to help. She loved her partners. Besides, she wouldn't be in a wheelchair much longer.

His sister Bianca had a bracelet made from rocks and was called the Lady Earth, the bracelet was originally from Nico and Bianca's mother and is called the Earth Miraculous. His other sister, Hazel, had a diamond necklace and was called the the Jewel Empress. She had gotten her miraculous from her mother as well (she was born from an affair that Maria and Hades never liked to talk about). It was called the Diamond Miraculous but Nico dubbed it the Bad Luck miraculous since all it seemed to do was cause his sister bad luck. They were such outgoing women he looked up too. They inherited their father's courage and bravery.

Nico hated himself for never being able to transform and help protect their country. The Death Angel miraculous was originally Hades. He was given it when he was only five. He had never used it though. His kwami, Angel, was a little floating black ghost with big white eyes, feathery black wings and tiny stubby arms. He was an adorable creature that liked fried food almost as much as Nico did. He never pressured Nico into fighting and was undoubtedly his best friend in the world.

"Nico? Are you ready to go? We're going to be late for our first day of school if we wait any longer!" Hazel called as she ran into the room with her green jeans and white flowery shirt on. Her necklace was hidden beneath her shirt against her chest and her kwami was in her school bag.

Hazel and Bianca had fought villains ever since they got their powers. Recently over the summer one of the miraculous users with the power to create heroes emerged and started using his power to create villains using actual people. That on top of the monster attacks caused Nico's sisters to go out basically daily and fight crime with the other heroes in the area. They didn't know each other's identity because of safety reasons. They all became pretty good friends though.

Nico nodded at Hazel and opened his cargo jacket pocket to allow Angel to hide. He slid on his fingerless gloves and pulled a black beanie over his hair. He made sure the ghost hair clip was hidden like always.

Bianca was waiting by the door. Her leg was still in a cast but the bruises on her face had gone down a lot. Hazel took her crutches while Nico pushed her wheelchair. They lived about a 15 minute walk from the school. They didn't want to talk the bus with Bianca being hurt. Besides, it was a nice day.

The walk was rather uneventful. Nico watched Bianca play with her bracelet absentmindedly. Her kwami was hidden in her purse. Nico didn't know why she brought it since she didn't need to transform but he didn't question it since he brought his kwami and miraculous with him everywhere since he was 5.

Nico eyed the school cautiously. They had just moved to this town over the summer because Hades said he needed them to help keep the villains down since there seemed to be a lot here recently. Nico didn't like the fact that they had to move but when he found out about the fencing club and how last year the soccer team made it to nationals he agreed.

Hazel loved the art program, the tennis team and the fact that she would be able to fight more villains. Bianca loved the theater program, the softball team and thought the girls coach was good.

Nico found a ramp and wheeled Bianca up. They went to the nurse's office where Nico left the wheelchair and Bianca took the crutched and a elevator key.

"Will you be alright?" Hazel asked.

"Sky Princess said she would help me." Bianca said.

"Sky Princess?" Hazel frowned. "What happened to keeping our identities a secret."

Bianca shrugged. "I am dating her. Besides, it's a good of time as any to meet in our civilian forms. Don't worry. She doesn't have to know you guys are Jewel Empress and Ghost King."

"But we'll know who she is." Nico pointed out.

"Well I know you will keep it a secret." Bianca smiled at him.

A couple seconds later a short girl with dyed black hair and lots of black eye makeup walked in. She had a purple streak in her hair and was wearing black skinny jeans and a baggy white band shirt with its sleeves cut off. She had a small tattoo of a heart under her pink tube top on her right side.

"She looks sketchy, I don't trust her." Nico said. "What did you say her name was again? I told you not to trust everyone you meet on the internet."

"Hush you." Hazel elbowed him lightly.

The girl was staring at Bianca in amazement. "I'm Thalia. Thalia Grace."

"Bianca di Angelo." Bianca shook her hand. "You look different than I imagined. I didn't know I had a bad girl fetish till now."

"That is our cue to leave." Hazel squeaked. She huffed at Bianca, "Keep it in your pants until after school at least."

Nico enjoyed how red Bianca and Thalia got at that comment.

"Who are you guys anyways?" Thalia grumbled.

"Sorry. That's my little sister Hazel, she's a freshman. The boy is my little brother Nico. He's a sophomore." Bianca told her.

"I have a little brother too. He's a junior though." Thalia told Nico. "His name is Jason."

Nico rolled his eyes and kissed Bianca on the cheek. "See you later. I have to find my homeroom class."

Hazel had already wandered towards the freshman homerooms. Nico sighed and found a sign that said Sophomores in nice big letters and an obnoxious yellow sun in the middle of it.

He looked at the slip he was given a month ago. Room 125.

He made his way down the hallway looking at doorways. 114,115,116…

"Hey, watch out!"

Nico barely had time to look up before he collided with a couple making out.

The couple broke apart and helped him up. The boy had sea green eyes and dark hair. He had a guilty look on his face that probably meant he felt bad for making out in the middle of the hallway.

The girl was pretty. She had blonde hair that was tied into a messy bun. Her eyes were a wild gray and her face was a little flushed. Probably a little embarrassed.

"Are you okay? I tried to warn you but this idiot likes to make out with his girlfriend in the middle of the hallway and his girlfriend lets him." a brunet boy said approaching them. He had long shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a colorful beanie and baggy clothes. A pretty girl with dyed green hair and green eyes was next to him.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Nico apologized.

"I'm Percy." the green eyed boy introduced himself. "This is my girlfriend Annabeth." he said that fact very proudly, "My best friend Grover and his lovely girlfriend Juniper."

"Nico."

"So Nico, where are you headed?"

Nico showed them the paper. "Room 125."

"Right ahead then. You must be a sophomore." Annabeth said. "Though I haven't seen you around before. We're all juniors."

"I'm new. I moved here over the summer since the houses dropped in prices." Nico lied. It was true that the houses dropped in value due to the monster and villain attacks though.

"Yeah, a lot of people left recently." Percy frowned.

Nico followed the upperclassmen to room 125.

"Here you go. See you around Nico! Look where you're going next time," Percy waved to him as he was dragged away by Grover and Annabeth. Juniper waved at him while she giggled at Percy.

Nico's homeroom was filled. Everyone seemed to already be friends with each other and Nico frowned. He looked at the desks and found his name, di Angelo, in the front row.

He put his bag on the floor and dropped his head on the desk. The girl next to him tapped on his shoulder.

"Are you new too?" she asked.

Nico nodded. "Yeah." he sat up straight.

"I'm Reyna. My mom moved my sister and I here this summer."

"My name is Nico. And same. It's weird. Everyone already has friends." He looked around the room and frowned.

"I know. Moving sucks."

Nico agreed with her.

Before they could say anymore the teacher walked in. He handed everyone a schedule and explained some important forms in a monotone voice before dismissing them.

Reyna compared her schedule with Nico's. "Looks like we have English and AP calc together."

"You're taking AP calc too?" Nico asked as he put his schedule away. "It's a senior level class."

Reyna blushed. "I may have been held back a couple of years. What about you?"

"I have a private tutor who kind of went overboard over the past couple summers. Since my sisters are always out it's just me and him. I'm in a lot of junior and senior classes this year." Nico sighed.

"Wow, that's cool. You don't look like you would be smart."

Nico shrugged. He wasn't really. He just had basically a tutor teaching him everything in a way he understood on top of actually going to school. His father wanted him and his sister homeschooled but his sisters fought it and Nico ended up in private school as well. Not that Nico minded much. As long as he didn't have to wear the school uniform everyday he was happy.

Nico said goodbye to Reyna and headed off to his first class which was an AP Italian class his father signed him up for so he could get an easy A and also get the required foreign language out of the way. Nico was fluent in Italian since he lived the first six years of his life in Italy with Bianca and their mother while his father traveled the world. The only other classes the school offered for foreign language he was also fluent in. French, Spanish, Hindi, Mandarin, and Japanese. His mother loved foreign languages and Nico had the same love. He would study until he could speak and write fluently. He knew many other languages as well. Latin, Greek and Italian being his favorite.

He sighed as he listened to the lecture. The teacher's accent was horrible and Nico was bored learning stuff that he learned when he was three.

He looked around the room and saw a cute blond boy taking notes. The boy had shaggy blond hair and cute freckles scattered across his face. He was the only other sophomore in the class according to the teacher.

He had the bluest eyes that Nico had ever seen and the most boring choice of clothing ever. Seriously, who wore the school uniform when they didn't have too?

Nico didn't realize he was sketching the boy until the teacher slammed his hand on his deck.

"Il signor di Angelo, non è un corso d'arte. Io non voglio che tu sia irrispettoso della mia classe." the teacher said sternly. (Mr. di Angelo, it is not an art class. I do not want you to be disrespectful in my class.)

"Mi dispiace, signore, è solo so già tutto questo, e io ero un po 'annoiato," Nico replied in fluent Italian. (Sorry, sir, it's just I already know all this, and I was a bit bored.)

The man sighed. "Of course you're fluent in Italian." he grumbled something about rich kids and travelling.

Nico looked back at the blond boy and caught him smiling at his friend. Nico felt his heart flutter and looked away.

There was no way he would allow himself to fall for someone this quickly.

xXxXx

By lunch time Nico had already found out a lot about the boy. Apparently he was quite popular and he was in most of Nico's classes. The boy was really smart.

His name was Will Solace and he was student president for the sophomore class. He was really into singing and archery and he wanted to be a doctor when he grew up. He was also the complete opposite of Nico.

Nico hated his heart for fluttering at the mere sight of him. There was no way the cutest, smartest boy in school would ever be interested in him! Will was a ball of sunshine and Nico was a shadow.

A loud crash jarred him out of his thoughts. Nico heard a loud scream followed by some girls running into the cafeteria screaming MONSTER as loud as they could.

Hazel ran up to him and dragged him towards the monster. There was already a small crowd cheering on the heroes.

Hazel pointed up at a boy on a desk. He had blue hair and blue skin. He was also wearing a all blue swimming outfit. His teeth were slightly pointed like a sharks and his arms was covered in seaweed.

"That's Sea Emperor. He's one of the strongest fighters we have. He can control water around him. His miraculous power creates water from thin air." Hazel explained. "He's pretty good with sword fighting too so he's not completely useless without water."

She pointed at a girl with an owl mask and brown wings coming out of her back. She wore a pretty scandalous outfit that left little to the imagination. Complete with a short skirt and a tube top that stopped at her breasts. She wore matching brown boots that came up to her thighs.

"That's Wise Owl. She can fly and she hates her outfit. She thinks it's sexist and completely irrational battle attire."

"Wise Owl?" Nico asked confused. Didn't all names have a sort of royalty name attached to it?

"I was confused at first too. Apparently only miraculous' with a royalty name attached to it can purify evil and use a miraculous power. The ones with plain names can only fight. Basically they're the sidekicks but no one likes calling them that." Hazel explained. "Of look, there's Lightning Lord." she pointed at a boy with spiky blond hair. "He can control lighting. His miraculous can make it rain."

"Lame." Nico mumbled.

"He's pretty strong. He's good with a sword as well."

"Shouldn't we help them?" Nico asked.

Hazel shook her head. "They can handle this guy. Let's get inside and finish lunch."

Nico shrugged and nodded.

xXxXx

Club activities didn't start until next week so he didn't have to worry about soccer or fencing just yet. What he did have to worry about was meeting all the superheroes. He was not looking forward to it.

Hazel was with him in an abandoned classroom.

"We'll meet Bianca there since she's with Thalia." Hazel explained. "Jewla! Transform me!" she called out.

Nico watched as she took her necklace out and her diamond covered kwami was sucked in. Her skin got paler and her hair got longer and white. Her mask was covered in gems and her outfit made Nico want to cover her with a blanket.

She was in underwear and sparkly ballet shoes. That's it. Her hair covered her chest and random jewels decorated her body. Two golden wings emerged from her back and a weapon on her thigh.

"Jeez. Please tell me Bianca isn't dressed like a whore too." Nico groaned, covering his eyes.

"Oh, she's naked." Hazel laughed at that. "You should see your face."

"Hazel!"

"Call me Jewel Empress." Hazel corrected. "And no, she has about the same amount of clothes as Wise Owl."

Nico groaned.

"Transform."

Nico touches his hairclip. "Angel, transform me."

Angel nodded as he was sucked into the hair clip. He felt his hair grow longer and his black wings emerge from his back. A black hood covered his eyes while the rest of the cloak draped over his thin frame. His skin was now a pale white color. Twin black swords appearing on his back. He looked over to Hazel and saw a little fear in her eyes.

He looked away and pushed down the hood. A black mask over his eyes. "Now do you see why I hate it? I look like the most generic bad guy ever."

"You look really cool." Hazel grinned.

"Let's just get this over with." Nico grumbled as he grabbed Hazel and made them disappear and reappear in the meeting spot. It had all spots for the miraculous holders. Most of them were empty though. Nico knew a lot of miraculous' were missing or just not in use. Like his was until five minutes ago.

All talking stopped as they appeared. Nico made sure his hood was up before looking around.

Sea Emperor, Lightning Lord and Ghost King's thrones were at head of the table with the biggest seats. The rest of the royalty were on the other end of the table with smaller thrones and the rest of the miraculous holders were scattered around the edges. He took the Ghost King throne with a heavy sigh.

Hazel sat across from him in her smaller throne. She smiled and gave him an encouraging thumbs up.

Nico decided to play nice.

"Well aren't you just a ball of sunshine?" a cheerful voice asked from the healers throne in the middle of the royalty side of the table. "What made you decide to show up today?"

Nico saw the name Sun Priest above the boy's chair. He knew Healers were the more important members of the miraculous holders. They were in major battles and could heal people. The priest was the most important one since he could use his miraculous power to heal everyone at once.

He was usually protected by other miraculous holders during battle.

Nico instantly found him irritating.

"I asked him to fill in for me since I was injured." Bianca (Lady Earth) said.

"You know Ghost King in your civilian form?" Love Diva asked curiously. Nico blushed at how little clothes she was wearing. She had basically underwear and the smallest bra he had ever seen on and that was it.

"I told Chiron I was injured and he gave me Ghost King's contact information." Bianca lied.

"It's only for a couple of weeks." Nico said softly. "Then I'll be gone and you won't have to be worry."

"You plan on leaving?" Sea Emperor asked.

Nico looked at him surprised. "I know this situation isn't ideal but it's only for a little while."

"You finally show up and now you're telling us you're leaving again?" Sea Emperor pouted. "Do you not like us?"

Wise Owl threw a pencil at his face. "Stop harassing the poor boy. Maybe he doesn't want to be a hero. You need to respect that."

Sea Emperor rubbed his face. "Sorry Ghosty."

Nico rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Well it will be nice to work with you all. Bye." and with that he disappeared.

xXxXx

Nico looked at his schedule and sighed. The private school required each student to sign up for four out of school activities. He had lucked out since fencing met in the mornings, soccer met right after school and cheerleading met during the evenings. He needed to find something for during school though. Most kids did study hall, volunteering, gym, and homework club since it cut down their workload since they didn't have to go to the weekly meetings unless they wanted too. Nico didn't need study hall and homework club since he had a tutor, gym was meaningless since he planned on doing sports and volunteering sounded plain awful.

"You could always join art club with me." Hazel offered.

"Can't. It meets during soccer." Nico mumbled.

"Theater is always looking for boys."

"I have cheerleading." Nico groaned. He loved cheerleading because his mother used to do it.

"Figure skating?" Hazel asked.

"I have fencing in the mornings." Nico told them.

"They offer it during school hours now too." Hazel said. "I'm taking that."

"Three sports is already challenging as it is." Nico said. "I don't think I can handle four."

"You could do the home ec class." Bianca said. "It teaches you to cook and other practical things like that."

Nico considered it before nodding. "I guess I could." he checked off Home Economics and sighed as he submitted the application online.

He got an email confirming his application before switching it off.

He went to his room and did his homework before settling down for a nap.

xXxXx

Nico huffed as he steadied his sword. He watched as a monster lunged at him and jumped away.

"Wind Blade!" Sky Princess called upon her miraculous. A long sword made of wind appeared in her hands. She swung the sword causing the monster to disintegrate.

"Good job." Fire Cat praised her as he fist bumped her.

"We aren't done yet!" Creature Shifter said as he morphed into a bear and tackled another monster.

Nico frowned as he saw seven monsters appear at once. He summoned his power and yelled "Skeleton Army!"

Suddenly a hundred skeletons rose from the ground and stabbed the monsters down. He panted at the large amount of energy required for that.

"That was sick dude!" Fire Cat laughed as he wrapped an arm around Nico. A grin on his face.

Nico smiled at him. "You didn't think it was creepy?"

"Well it was a little but it was cool."

Nico smiled at him. "Looks like we're done. I have to go." he told them as he disappeared. He frowned. He had three minutes to get ready for cheer practice.

He would start fencing in the morning for an arm workout starting tomorrow. He'll train his legs in soccer after school starting on Thursday and he trained his core and his flexibility in cheer practice starting today. He hadn't had home economics yet since it only met once a week on Wednesdays.

He wondered if he would be able to keep up with his schedule since it was so jam packed with sports. Once Bianca recovered and could fight again he would have plenty of time at least. He was good at managing his time.

He made it to the boys locker room and quickly changed into gym clothes before running into the gymnastics room. He admired the trampolines and balance beams.

There were a lot of girls and surprisingly a lot of guys already there stretching. He joined them on the ground and began warming up his muscles.

A tall woman with a generous chest and a strong body walked in followed by a pretty girl with a clipboard.

"I am Aphrodite, your coach, for those of you who don't know. This is my daughter Piper. She'll be your captain this year."

Piper blushed at that comment before waving to everyone.

"We're going to testing everyone to see what you can do. Everyone just wait here while we evaluate you all." Piper said. "Jack Mhyll." she called.

A boy ogled at Piper and Aphrodite. He was basically drooling over the thought of being this close to girls.

He had a round body and wasn't very attractive. He looked like the kind of pervert who liked video games and half dressed girls.

Piper didn't seem to think much of him either.

"Frank Zhang." A tall, slightly chubby Asian boy, stood up and stood next to Jack.

"Allison Smith, Jennifer Kelly, Emma Bradley, Miranda Gardiner, Lou Ellen, Cecil Markowitz, Mitchell Diaz and Valentina Diaz. You're all bases or at least that's what you said when you signed up."

The bases all moved to one side.

"Next we have the spotters. Alice Miyazawa, Julia Feingold, Chris Rodriguez, Katie Gardner, and Sherman Yang." The five of them walked to the other side. "Lately we have the flyers. There Drew Tanaka, Silena Beauregard, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez and me. Everyone who was not called please head over with coach Aphrodite."

Nico walked over to Leo. "You're a flyer too?"

Leo grinned. "Yeah. Apparently I'm small and flexible enough. You?"

"Same." Nico sighed.

"You're smaller than me." Leo grinned. "This is exciting."

Piper cleared her throat. "Now according to your applications you've all cheered before. That means you should know how to do simple tossed and stuff already. We'll begin with a basket tosses. Straight up and down. Zhang, Bradley, Yang and di Angelo. You first."

Nico looked at the people she was trusting his life with and nodded. Frank and Emma were stable and Sherman was steady. He jumped onto their arms and allowed them to toss him into the air. He wasn't high enough to do any flips so he just let himself fall into the arms of his new team.

"Can you do flips?" Piper asked him. Nico nodded.

He was flung back into the air. This time he did a backflip before falling back to earth.

"Pretty good. You said your team went to Nationals last year?"

Nico nodded. "We got second behind this team. You guys were amazing."

Piper smiled. "Welcome to the team."

xXxXx

Hehe... I kind of combined Cheer Boys and Miraculous Ladybug... Oh well.


End file.
